Layson
Layson was a contestant on Survivor: Australia and Survivor: Revival. Due to being a lawyer, Layson was a very serious competitor who couldn't agree with backstabbing and lies. Because of his honest gameplay, Layson was quickly a target by Joel's alliance and was voted out very quick. In Revival, Layson played a bigger role at camp where he was the main target on day one. However, Layson used a strong social game to dig him out of his grave. He moved on and made a strong alliance with Quinn. Because of his last season where his best friend was a girl, he gave all his trust to her. Layson layed low until the merge where he stood up for Quinn when she got into a fight with Piggy. Layson was then seen as a target and got blindsided in case of an idol play. Survivor: Australia Name: Layson Tribe: Team C Personal Claim to Fame: Won the case against Mark BigBy, around two years ago now. Inspiration in Life: Oprah Winfrey, definetely. Hobbies: Travelling around the world with my amazing girlfriend, visiting cafe's and restaurants and getting to know different cultures. Pet Peeves: Long commercial breaks. 3 Words to Describe You: Honest, Straightforward & Aboveboard. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A big box of food which would keep me strong. Then I'd choose my girlfriend so I have someone to talk with for sure. And last, a boat to dive around to see the beautiful island. Reason for Being on Survivor: It's a great show and I've always wanted to survive on a island. It's the perfect opportunity for me to play and I'd love to see how this game works out when you compete in it. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Well, I always say when you don't imagine something, it won't happen. So I believe when you think you will win, you will. And I believe in that! Voting History Survivor: Revival Name: Layson Tribe Designation: Obock Player he respects the most: The only girl I clicked with, Hannah. She has some sweet character on herself she uses to get everyone to like her. And I mean, she doesn't look awful either. She's a great player and I respect her a lot. Player he respects the least: We had some young guy in our tribe called Bobby and his tollerance to other people was far below the strength of the normal weight people order to other people. It was hard to hang around him, glad he was gone very fast. Previous Finishes: Sadly, I was the third boot in my season. Placed 14th out of 16. Favorite Past Moment: When we won our first challenge, we formed some groups. I was with Hannah and Craig, I remember. We had a lot of fun while talking and playing cards in our shelter. It was so much fun, and I'd love to get a group of people I can find myself with this season. Why Did You Come Back?: To accomplish my job of being an relevant player and getting liked by the viewers. Also, I believe I can do way better in psychical challenges than I showed in Australia. Sadly, I was there for a short time. Voting History Trivia